And Time Just Goes On
by silver eye keeper
Summary: AU. Jake Long was viewed by the public as an polite, intelligent, and a highly mischievous 13 year-old boy. But nobody would suspect the big secret he hides from the world. Something about his past. And that secret was trying to escape when his past finally catches up to him when he finally thought he was safe from it. (Crappy summery. Give it a shot, please)
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't sure why he was here. He struggled to get free from the arms that held him tight, that kept him away from the danger right in front of him. But he gave up after finally realizing that it was no use. There was nothing he could do.

Tears escaped, one after another, as the scene became nothing but a blur, and the noise became nothing but a distant hum. His heart felt heavy as he began to cry against the chest of the one holding him, the warmth was nothing but a taunting sensation against his cheek.

Never again would he be able to feel the warmth of those he cared for, to hear their voices, the feel peace in his now shattered heart. Never would he be accepted by his own kind. He was different now. Cursed. And it was against the rules for him to stay with his family anymore. Not like he could, considering they might as well be—

* * *

He woke up with a jolt. Not comprehending what was going on for a brief moment, but as soon as his shock wore off, he noticed the arms that held him tight against a warm chest. He looked up to see worried brown eyes on the face of one Jonathan Long, and stayed still as the man cupped his cheeks.

"You alright there sport?" Jonathan asked quietly, whipping away the tears on the teen's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yeah, dad… It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can stay up with you if you want me to."

The teen gave him a small smile, and pulled his father's hands away from his face. It was comforting, but he needed to keep his pride in tact even in his tired state of mind. "Really, dad. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Jonathan hesitated for a bit, but sighed in defeat. "Alrighty, son." He patted his son's head and walked up to the door, and looked back with a tired smile. "Good night, Jake."

Then the door was closed. Leaving Jake in total darkness as he sat there on his bed, amber eyes filled with the sudden emotions of guilt, despair, and overwhelming sadness.

He didn't deserve to live with the family that was kind enough to take him in with open arms, accepting him as a member of the family.

Besides, who would want someone –such as himself— that was cursed for the rest of eternity?

* * *

**A/N: Hi. This is my first time doing a AD:JL fanfic. Actually, this isn't how the first chapter was supposed to go. I had it mostly typed up when the computer acted up on me and shut down before I was able to save any of it. So yeah, this is the beginning of my story. C:**

**Please review, give me suggestions, and ask me questions regarding this fic and I'll answer it with all my best effort. And with that, bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake hated awkward situations. He wouldn't mind if it only happened occasionally with sometime in-between, but it has been happening way too often after he started living with the Long family only a month earlier. He still felt weird calling them "mom" and "dad", using the technology scattered about the place was tiresome (he freaked out when the phone started to ring), and when they asked him about his previous family he would politely refuse to answer which leads to a uncomfortable silence. And now…now he had to spend _hours_ with kids he didn't even know to get some education, sticking out like a sore thumb with his Chinese clothing, not understanding their slang words, and most likely getting lost while trying to get to his classes.

With a sigh, he opened his locker and placed his bag in it, then pulled out four notebooks and his pencil bag. Grumbling about how noisy the hall is, he closed the locker door and turned around, quickly followed by a surprised yelp. Two teens were standing right in front of him, a boy and a girl. The girl had dark skin, dark brown eyes, black hair in high pigtails, and street clothes. The boy on the other hand wore baggy clothing, a green knitted cap, with short messy brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. And odd pair, if you asked Jake.

"Can I…uh…help you?" he asked them, slightly nervous at the way the girl was looking him over with narrowed eyes. The boy was the one to answer.

"We're the welcoming party. I'm Spud, and the one judging you is Trixie." the boy, Spud, gave Jake a lopsided grin.

"Uh…hi. I'm Jake." He held out a hand and the other boy gladly shook it. That is, until Trixie letout a disapproving noise.

"This won't do." She walked up to Jake and put an arm around his shoulder very casually, pulling him close to her a little. "You see them?" she motioned to the other kids in the hall, to which Jake reluctantly nodded "Well, Jakey. If you wanna blend in, you gotta _blend in._"

"That makes… Absolutely _no_ sense."

"You gotta change your looks a bit, man." Spud chimed in.

"There's nothing wrong with how I look! Where I come from, this is normal!"

"Just trust me on this, Jakey. Mama Trixie ain't not liar. I'm a blessing."

And with that, Jake was guided to his classes and was informed of the different groups people separate into. Turns out, Trixie and Spud were in most of his classes. And he was glad to find out (after many doubtful moments following the whole fashion comment) that the two of them were really nice people.

It was a calm day of school, though he didn't really care for his Mythology class. The teacher only spew out gibberish to his students, and most of his "known facts" were completely bogus. He swore to himself that, eventually, he was going to smack the man with a text book.

* * *

"Now Jake, remember what I told you. Answer the questions as honestly as you can, and try not to disrespect them too much." Lao Shi carefully told his adoptive grandson as they walked up to where the Council members were located. The two were called upon to introduce the new dragon, and Lao Shi was secretly more than happy to introduce him. He had respect for the boy, despite only knowing him for two months, and was glad to find out that the young boy was a fellow magical creature. There was no need to hide anything from him.

Jake let out a chuckle as he walked along his grandfather. "I'll try not to mock them too much. I mean, who would be intimidated by a simple _kid_?" he said the last part with a small laugh. The boy was wearing a red jacket and dark blue baggie jeans, and still to this day refused to wear any shoes (he never really liked them. It felt uncomfortable). Though he had something that Lao Shi only saw for the first time that day. A silver ear cuff with a dragon design etched onto it. The boy avoided to answer of what it was for, only telling his grandfather "It's a surprise" with a smirk.

When they finally arrived before the Council, Jake gave a polite bow to the members. To which they all seemed pleased about. Counselor Kulde game him a short, small smile. "Tell us your name, young one."

"My current name is Jacob Luke Long. I prefer being called Jake." Jake answered with a smile, then kept eyes contact as Counselor Chang stood up and glared at the boy.

"What's your _real _name, boy? And what is with that jewelry?" she pointed at his ear cuff.

"My real name means nothing at this point, so I won't be telling you." Jake sighed, and then quickly smirked as he stood up straight. "And as for the ear cuff… Well, I happen to be a member of the _other_ Dragon Council."

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the crappiness. I can't do Trixie of Spud correctly, and I haven't watched the show in AGES so I'm pretty dang sure everyone's OOC (Jake's suppose to be, so he doesn't count). So I showed you his first day of school and how he met his buddies, and how he came to get his clothes we all know and love, as well as his first meeting with the Council and the big shocker at the end. **

**Please, review if you have the time. Or just do it anyways. Please and thank you.**


End file.
